venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cywren Caster
'Cywren Caster '''is the main character in the sequel series to A Skyrim Tale, A Fallout Tale. Personality Cywren is very intelligent and has lots of charisma, just like her ancestors, reading books and such. She's not very strong, and hates getting into fights, but is getting used to it. She is perceptive, has much endurance, not very agile, and very unlucky due to Jordan being her conscience. She tends to be quite timid and tries to think things through thoroughly before taking action. Cywren is maybe a bit too kind for her own good, but she is kind nevertheless. She does not like wearing armor, and is very quiet. She also tends to have a lot of respect towards sheriffs or anyone that brings justice. She does seem more interactive towards Jordan. She sometimes blames him for situations he gets her into, and she seems less patient with him. She is willing to use words instead of guns at any chance she has. She also will rather use strategy then rush into battle, as seen In The Battle For Big Town. Now the residents call her The Hero. Relationships Poet Jordan mentions that he meant to travel down Vahl's family tree, but instead went down one of her closest friends/followers, named Poet. According to Jordan, Poet is one of Cywren's ancestors. Amata Amata has been Cywren's best friend, ever since they were a year old. Quasar or Dogmeat, is Cywren's first real follower. Even though he loves going away, he's currently her best friend. Quasar has one yellow eye and one regular white one. Venturian thinks he broke the game and caused a problem with his eyes. Protection (Robot Buddy) Also known as Protectotron, he was the guard robot at Super-Duper Mart. In the same episode he was met in, he was shot to death by Raiders. James Caster James Caster is Cywren's father and a doctor in Vault 101. He is the descendant of Poet. Moira Brown Moira might be Cywren's aunt who is a tinkerer and shop owner in Megaton. She might also a descendent of Poet. She also asked for help to Cywren to complete her survival guide. Timebomb Timebomb is Cywren's first human folower. Cywren first met Timebomb in Big Town when she saved him from near death. At first, he decided to stay in Big Town, but after Cywren saved Big Town, he agreed to follow her to repay his debt. Behind the scenes During the end credits of the 200th episode of A Skyrim Tale, A Fallout Tale was teased, featuring the opening credits scene with pictures of Poet and Cywren. In a look at the Fallout Tale title card, Venturian revealed her last name was Caster. Weapon Skills Cywren is skilled with revolvers, some pistols, assault rifles, and barely skilled with sniper rifles. She has also started using shotguns, presumably a Winchester, but that didn't go so well Backstory As previously mentioned, Cywren is a descendent of the previous character from 'A Skyrim Tale, ''' Poet. Cywren was raised in Vault 101, a underground vault. She was born during an apocolypse of sort where most water is radiated and people are struggling to survive. She later moved to Vault 101. Cywren's best friend was Amata, who she has known since she was a year old. As a kid, Cywren was an explorer, as labeled by her father. When she turned ten, she had a birthday party at the vault, where she recieved a BB-Gun. She learned to use it by practicing on RadRoaches. Cywren was bullied by The Tunnel Snakes, a group of troublemakers/bullies in the vault. At the age of 19, her father, James Caster, left the vault. Being awoken by the previously mentioned Amata, she was told that her father had left the vault and that one of her friends, Jonas, was killed by The Overseer, the ruler of the vault. Shortly after she was woken up by Amata, she saved the mother of the leader of The Tunnel Snakes. He thanked her, then gave her his Tunnel Snake jacket. However, he was soon murdered by one of the guards patrolling the vault. Cywren hacked into the overseer's computer and opened the vault door. She set off for adventure, where she met Protectotron, Quasar, and several others. This is when she got especially good at using weapons and other things. She has gotten better at hacking computers and using her gun, and has become braver and stronger as a whole. Now, we have reason to believe Cywren and her father were not actually born in the Vault, People are still speculating as to how this happened. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Female Category:Poet Category:Vault 101